Jealous Hearts Will Leave Us All In Ruins
by kissables333
Summary: Title Credit - All Time Low  Requested.


_A one-shot request for Skizzorsaregangsta._

* * *

"_Are you jealous?"_

"_Completely. Maniacally."_

"_Of Hermione?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_You've seen the paper!"_

"_You believe that rubbish? So then what? You think I'm going to cheat on you with Hermione?"_

"_No—"_

"_Yes, you do Kate! If you can't trust me, then maybe we should just…take a break."_

"_Maybe we should."_

I was jealous.

I knew it. I hated myself for it.

But I couldn't stop the feeling I got whenever I saw Harry and Hermione together. The feeling only worsened when that story came out about them in the Prophet after the first even. _Yes_, I was aware they were just friends. But I couldn't help myself.

_Harry was the only one still in the lake._

_My heart was thumping in my chest._

_Was he alright? Was he—_

_Suddenly, two heads appeared above the water. One red. One blonde._

_Not Harry. My hopes sank along with my heart._

_Then with a burst of water and a clamor from the crowd, Harry was pulled from the water shivering and coughing._

_Before I could stop myself, I was moving toward him, wanting to see if he was alright._

_But I stopped as I watched Hermione pull him into a hug._

_Involuntarily catching his gaze over her shoulder, I sent him a half-hearted smile, knowing he'd know that I was glad that he was alright._

With the Yule Ball fast approaching, I hoped that Harry would ask me…but…

"_Kate, can I talk to you for a moment?" Cedric asked, coming over to where I was standing with Hermione, Ron, and Harry._

"_Sure." I replied and walked to a quieter part of the corridor with Cedric. While he was asking me a question about Cho—he wanted to know if she would want a corsage for the Yule Ball—I could feel a pair of eyes boring into my back._

_After I finished talking to Cedric, I went back to my friends but as soon as I got back Harry walked away determinedly._

_I watched as he walked up to Cho and asked, rather loudly, if she would go to the Yule Ball with him._

_I could feel my chest constricting painfully._

"_He's only asking because Cedric just asked you."_

"_Cedric just asked me what?" I replied._

"_To the Yule Ball."_

"_No, he asked if I thought Cho would want a corsage since she's going with him."_

_I saw Ron and Hermione exchange glances._

"_Its fine, guys. He can ask whoever he wants to the ball. He might just want to make sure they aren't taken before he does though."_

It hurt to see Harry every day, knowing that we were done.

I had ruined what we had because I was jealous.

I knew it was stupid but I was so in love with the boy that I…forgot myself.

_I ended up going to the ball with a boy from Durmstrang; his name was Erik and he was at least more fluent with English than Viktor was._

_Hermione and I spent most of the night with our dates, but my heart ached painfully when I saw Harry sitting alone with Ron at a table. Harry was glaring at Erik and me._

_I excused myself from my date and walked over to Harry. Sitting down next to him I was silent for a moment. "Are you trying to burn a hole in my back?" I asked._

"_You're allowed to be jealous, but I'm not?"_

"_I was jealous when we were dating. You are jealous when we are not dating. There is a difference. You have no reason to feel threatened. I did."_

"_From Hermione? Kate…she is my best friend and so are you."_

"_I know that! Okay? I just…I see things sometimes in a different way…you guys are always together…and I just…I do not know. I just got insecure. And I am sorry."_

"_Its okay." he said as he comfortingly ran his fingers over my hands._

_I sent him a small smile as I stood up. I began to walk away but was stopped by his grasp on my hand._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_To my date?" I asked. "He's waiting."_

"_So?" he said with a smile on his face._

"_Harry—"_

"_I think he'll understand."_

"_Understand what?"_

"_That my girlfriend is not going continue to dance with him."_

"_Your girlfriend, really? Where is she?" I asked with a smile on my face. "I am sure she's fabulous. I'd love to meet—"_

_Harry cut me off with a kiss._


End file.
